Problemas de chicas
by Blue Tales
Summary: Hay pensamientos en la mente de una mujer que deben quedarse como pensamientos. Hinako y Xiangfei ahora lo saben. [One-shot]
**Disclaimer:** KOF y sus personajes pertenecen a SNKP, la historia, "Problemas de chicas", es totalmente mía y prohíbo su copia total o parcial.

 _Blue is back, bi..._

 _Bueno, no._

 _¡Hey! Tanto tiempo de no entrar aquí uwu. Escuchando la canción "Boys problems" de Carly Rae Jepsen, se me vino a la mente esta idea. Es de esos shots que me la jugué y no dejé que la pinshi inspiración se vaya de pinta así nomás :'3._

 _Espero les guste, les advierto que puede haber OoC en las chicas, aunque si no lo hacía no había historia, so... I don't regret nothing (?)._

* * *

 **Problemas de chicas**

* * *

Siempre que llegaba esta época, las chicas se veían en la necesidad de acudir a constantes salidas grupales para intentar averiguar la causa de sus disturbios en la paz. Una que otra vez se juntaban en la habitación, casa, departamento, etc de cualquiera de ellas a discutir las posibles causas de tanto empecinamiento por parte de los chicos a ignorarlas, además de pasar la tarde contando los chismes que habían escuchado por ahí o haciendo cualquier tontería como gente normal, dando siempre la misma respuesta para tanto debate: eran hombres, era normal que ellos estuvieran más interesados en sus propios asuntos que en hacerles arrumacos o salir a donde sea, se la pasaban diciendo que esta vez el torneo no duraría tanto, que seguramente dentro de unas semanas (o meses si se prolongaba de nuevo gracias a "ciertos" inconvenientes) todo volvería a la normalidad... Si por normalidad se referían a que las ignorasen en menor medida, pues sí, eso sería mejor. Pero al final, ¿de qué horrible tragedia está hablando su servidora? Una que empieza con _T_ y termina con _Orneo_ _King of Fighters XIV._ Cada que iniciaba uno nuevo, los competidores se veían forzados a entrenar más duro de lo normal para no ser eliminados en las primeras rondas, además de tener que estar viajando de un lado a otro como amerita el contrato. Las mujeres se mantenían imparciales ante esto, si bien tenían el mismo cometido que los hombres (ganar, obviamente), se daban el tiempo de salir, conocer los alrededores, entrenar... Pero ellos no, siempre se centraban en entrenar, entrenar, entrenar y oh, entrenar.

Era un día despejado, faltaban solo días para el torneo, aunque esta vez todos prefirieron adelantar sus entrenamientos y empezar antes de lo esperado. Algunas de las mujeres participes y no del mismo se reunieron en una de las heladerías locales a charlar acerca de sus actuales vidas amorosas. Resumiendo: cada una más inexistente que la otra.

—¡No entiendo como ustedes están tan bien! —exclamó Mai, una vez que terminó el cono de helado.

Vanessa, Yuri, Angel, Athena y Mary estaban mejor que las demás en lo que respectaba a emociones. Es de entenderse, después de todo las cinco no tenían ningún interés amoroso hasta el momento, excepto por Yuri y Mary, Robert nunca sería capaz de ignorar a Yuri y a Terry le valían tres cominos entrenar, siempre terminaba cediendo a las peticiones de su novia.

—Solo tengo una palabra para eso: Kensou —respondió sin mucho animo, la _teen_ _idole_. Las demás soltaron un largo suspiro.

Él también estaba invitado, pero no quiso ir, no por estar entrenando, si no por estar ocupado llorando gracias a que Athena no le daba aún el "sí" cuando le pedía ser su novia.

—Bueno, —empezó la boxeadora— en realidad es Ramón quien debería llorar con ustedes. No estaré presente en el nuevo torneo, sin embargo me invitaron a una liga de boxeadores este año —contó con felicidad.

Mai tosió antes de continuar—: Eh, de hecho sí lo invitamos. No quiso venir por estar ocupado... entrenando —el ego de Vanessa cayó por los suelos.

¡Hasta Ramón, su eterno enamorado, el que siempre estaba tras suyo, que siempre le traía flores, que siempre le decía lo mucho que la amaba, estaba ocupado entrenando! Era un duro golpe para su orgullo, aunque quien sabe, tal vez deseaba impresionarla ganando este torneo como en años anteriores, era lo más probable, pero mientras no lo corroborara su orgullo estaba herido. Muy herido.

—Pásame el helado... —murmuró agarrando una de las copas más cercanas.

—¡Hey! —protestó Hinako. Sí, también estaba invitada a la salida, puede que ella no tenga ningún interés amoroso dentro de la competición, pero las amigas eran las amigas.

Quizá era cosa del destino, quizá no, pero esa misma tarde antes de que todas se despidieran, Mary recibió un mensaje por parte de Terry, que decía: « _¿Me perdonas si cancelo nuestra cita de hoy? Andy me pidió que entrenara con él, y admito que me hace falta_ » ¡Inconcebible! ¡El mismísimo Terry Bogard le había cancelado una cita a Mary! ¡A MARY! (Encima de todo para entrenar con su hermano, todos los rubios son iguales) Si el orgullo de Vanessa estaba herido, para qué hablar de Ryan. Quien se había reído (mentalmente) de las desgracias de las demás. Ahora solo faltaba que Robert le cancelara una cita a Yuri... No, eso nunca pasaría, suficiente tuvo como para aceptar que Takuma le dejara cortejar a su hija, mejor no arruinarla. Así que descartando a la castaña, solo quedaba Angel. Imposible, la mexicana no tenía novio, es más, no sabían ni siquiera si le gustaba alguien como para decir que ella podría estar en algún momento en la misma posición que las demás. Pero se valía soñar.

Xiangfei y Hinako miraron a su al rededor antes de que todas se dispersaran, ellas no sabían lo que era estar enamoradas, menos tener novio. Siempre se habían centrado en sus asuntos como para que les importara conseguir el afecto de un chico. Por lo tanto no entendían para nada la angustia de sus amigas, ¿por qué tanto escándalo con que sus presuntos intereses afectuosos entrenaran? Era algo necesario en todo caso, estaban participando en un torneo que requería quemarte las pestañas para no ser derrotado, sí, de vez en cuando podían darse un respiro, pero ellas lo hacían ver como la peor cosa del mundo. ¿Habría algo más detrás de todo eso? Tal vez, aunque no tenían muchas ganas en averiguarlo, Xiangfei debía prepararse para la convocatoria de este año y Hinako practicaba para las semi-finales del campeonato de sumos. Su tiempo no merecía ser gastado en tonterías. Aunque... Siempre les habían dicho sus amigas de la escuela que solían ser buenas "celestinas". Así que, ¿que podría pasar si intentaban averiguar porqué para las chicas era malo que ellos entrenaran?

* * *

Desastre. Desastre total. Así definirían a como les estaba yendo por ahora su intento de averiguar la verdad.

—¡Hinako, por favor!

La rubia volteó a ver a su amiga, con las manos apretadas en un puño y los cachetes inflados. Li, mordió su lengua y tragó grueso. Shijou procedió con su tarea.

—Hinako... —murmuró una ultima vez Li, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Shijou había encontrado luego de rigurosas investigaciones (mentira, solo había seguido por la sombra a Benimaru desde que salió del gimnasio) el lugar en al que los hombres acudían luego de haber terminado sus entrenamientos. Estaba en un recoveco de la ciudad, apartado de todo y de todos, con un brillante letrero color azul y rosa neón alumbrando el pedazo de calle debajo de él, tenía una fachada descuidada y la pintura se le estaba cayendo poco a poco, la puerta estaba cerrada aunque de igual forma se podía escuchar el ruido proveniente de adentro, tragó grueso y asomó su cara por el espacio que había entre ambos pedazos de madera. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

—¿¡U... un burdel!? —exclamó completamente descolocada.

El famoso lugar al que vio entrar a Nikaido, era nada más y nada menos que un burdel, prostíbulo, como quieran llamarlo. El punto aquí es: ¿que haría, por ejemplo, el buen Andy Bogard invitando a su hermano a un burdel? Porque vio al chico de los pelos parados irse con Kyo, seguido de los hermanos Bogard y Joe por la misma dirección que el primero. Ahora entendían las preocupaciones de sus amigas, ¿como no estarlo cuando tienes cuernos más grandes que los de un alce?

—Esto no se queda así. —Sentenció Hinako antes de huir despavorida de mano de Li, al sentir pasos detrás de la puerta.

—¡Definitivamente no! —secundó Xiangfei.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, los pájaros cantaban y se respiraba un aire de paz.

—¡Andy Bogard, ¿puedo saber que hacías en un burdel?!

Bueno, olviden eso de "se respiraba paz". Andy, y todos los hombres presentes en los vestidores del torneo, giraron a ver hacia la puerta. Sus alientos estaban por el piso al ver al resto de las mujeres en la puerta.

—La misma pregunta para ustedes, muchachos. —Apuntó con su abanico a los demás.

Nadie decía nada, no por vergüenza de contar la verdad, sino porque en realidad no tenían idea alguna de lo que Mai estaba hablando, de Benimaru lo aceptarían, después de todo él se ligaba a cuanta chica pasara frente suyo y fuese bonita. Pero de alguien como Andy jamás lo pensarían. Él ya tenía a una nudista detrás suyo todo el día, ¿para qué ir a un lugar para ver lo que ves a diario?

Mai resopló enfadada, en espera de una respuesta por alguno de ellos. Nada. Nadie decía ni _mú,_ Ryo titubeó apunto de decir algo cuando Yuri lo interrumpió.

—También me sorprende de tí hermano, ¡sabes que papá quiere que King le de nietos y si no es ella pues que sea Robert! Pero eso sí, al menos buscame una pareja a mi también, pero que no batee para el otro bando ¿no? —Habló la menor de los Sakazaki. Los susodichos enrojecieron, ni en esos momentos se ponía seria.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó King al momento que tapaba la boca de la aludida, cuando vio que iba a seguir.

—¡Bueno ya! —gritó ya harta la única Shiranui viva—. ¿¡Piensan responderme o no!? ¡No tenemos todo el día!

—Pero es que no sabemos de lo que hablas —replicó Ryo en un murmullo—. ¿Qué haríamos nosotros allí? Daimon está como testigo de que todas las noches todos estábamos en el bar del centro, si miento le cae un rayo a Robert.

—¡Sí! Espera ¿qué?

—Tú calla, que ya voy a convencerlas —susurró Ryo tapándole la boca velozmente a su amigo.

Algo que seguro se preguntarán igual que los participantes masculinos del torneo es: ¿por qué creyeron ciegamente en Hinako y Li, cuando pudieron averiguar por cuenta propia que ocurría con ellos? Simple. Hace muchos torneos atrás, Mai pasaba des-preocupadamente por los vestidores de los hombres (mentira) cuando escuchó la voz de Kyo quejarse a pulmón abierto.

— _¡Nunca más volveré a acompañarte a entrenar! ¡Esas mujeres cobran muy caro, para eso lo hago en la calle!_

Desde entonces, Mai teme porque su Andy se contagie de esas mañas. Angel rió mientras seguía comiendo de sus palomitas de maíz, era un espectáculo que seguramente nadie se quería perder, por eso la descolocaba un poco que las dos niñas que pusieron sobre aviso a las demás no estuvieran allí para presenciarlo.

Por su lado, Hinako junto a Li estaban en una carrera por llegar a donde estaban las demás, repasando las disculpas que pedirían al cometer semejante mal entendido. Ayer por la noche habían vuelto una vez más al famoso lugar de "entrenamiento" de los chicos, solo para darse cuenta de que la habían arruinado en grande. El famoso burdel, no era nada más y nada menos que un club nocturno común y corriente (Y, un poco, de mala muerte), sí, esos donde los adolescentes van a emborracharse y amanecerse. Lo habían confundido con un prostíbulo debido a que, según les contó alguien que pasaba por ahí anoche, una chica borracha junto a su grupo de amigas se habían subido a la mesa y la ropa de algunas era beige, por lo tanto al ver borroso la rubia había confundido las cosas. Ahora debían remediar las cosas y esperar que todo saliera bien.

Hoy no era su día de suerte.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba vacío. Lo que indicaba que los chicos habían sido, probablemente, ya asesinados. Bufaron enojadas, ¡ellas querían ser parte de la acción! O bueno, al menos querían verla.

—No se perdieron de mucho —habló Angel mientras se chupaba de los dedos la mantequilla que le quedó de las palomitas—. Al final, no fue la gran cosa el espectáculo. Me dejó decepcionada, espero que a la próxima sea mejor —comentó como si estuviera hablando de un show en el teatro.

Las menores la miraron como quien mira a un loco que se fugó del manicomio. Ella rió.

—Al final todo fue como esas novelas cliché a más no poder, ya saben, "vivieron felices por siempre hasta que algo más suceda en sus vidas y destruya de nuevo su felicidad". ¡Ja!, por eso es que estoy soltera —se mofó. El dúo rió.

Y en parte, tenía razón. Las cosas no fueron como uno esperaría, cuando Mai iba a soltar el abanico a la suerte, Kyo saltó de quien sabe donde para aclarar las cosas: en realidad la perversa mente de Mai le hizo creer cosas erróneas, Kyo hablaba _literalmente_ que las mujeres del gimnasio cobraban mucho y para pagar 500 la hora mejor agarraba una funda de almohada, la rellenaba con cualquier cosa, la colgaba en algún lugar ¡y listo! Tenía un saco de boxeo. Y como buena metiche que era, fue y será, debía correr el rumor con sus amigas más cercanas, quien sabe, tal vez el castaño le pegaba sus mañas a los demás.

* * *

—Para la próxima deberíamos dejar de intentar hacernos las detectives y dejar que ellas solas se creen sus teorías estúpidas, es divertido verlas así —comentó Xiangfei acomodándose las cintas de pelo. Hinako sonrió.

—Admite que fue divertido, así aprendemos como lidiar con los problemas de chicos que seguro nos vendrán encima algún día —dijo, como deseando sacarle un lado educativo a su reciente "aventura", su amiga rodó los ojos antes de salir afuera—. ¡Lo admitirás algún día!

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Como digas. Deseame suerte.

—Suerte —una sonrisa picara se instaló en los labios de la rubia—... _Mui-Mui._

—¡Hinako! —chilló la aludida. Esta aumentó más su sonrisa.

Li Xiangfei había estado ausente en varios torneos debido a que en el último que fue participe tuvo una discusión con uno de los espectadores, que le gritó "¡Vuelve a la cocina!", las cosas se salieron de control, hubo fuego... Ese hombre nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Pero al final, Li estaba agradecida que Tizoc, o "King of dinosaurs" como lo conocían ahora, la ayudara a entrar falsificandole una identidad. Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

 _Seh, soy de las que piensan que Mui-Mui es Xiangfei y KOD Tizoc :'^] no soy más corriente porque no soy SS shiper ah (?)._

 _Espero les haya gustado, como vi que no hay historias de este dúo (dúo que shippeo por cierto [?]) me tomé la molestia de hacerles una historia para ellas solitas usando la excusa que vieron en la trama. De nada a los fans callados de ellas (?). Tomen esto como un "volví para quedarme perras" aunque no garantizo subir cada pinshi semana una historia, pero una vez al mes como mínimo sí [?]._

— _ **Atte: Blue.**_


End file.
